Another Day
by Shuiro Ecstacy
Summary: I often think about nothing. But nothing can very much mean everything. Everything is quite confusing. Confusion is the basic circle of life. It's ironic, because I never think about death.
1. AD: Prologue

Salutations. First off, the summary of the story will be entirely confusing without reading it fully. The hints and details of the whole storyline are scattered throughout it. If you're one of the readers that simply look for a single genre, specific characters, or errors to flame, this fanfiction is definitely not for you.

Now, I present to you: Another Day.  
Written by Shuiro Mistress (a.k.a. Scarlet)

* * *

Only four years.

Four years since they'd made that promise.  
Four years he had to move on.  
Four years and he never could.  
Four years since they stood on the cliff outside the cave.  
Four years since their last exchanged words after making it back to the bar.

Vincent wondered where _she_ was. He didn't know why, but he didn't know why he thought about a lot of things. Sitting alone – well, kind of… with Yuffie and Tifa chattering away over at the counter, though not including him, you could hardly call it 'alone' – made him think of all sorts of things, especially the days where he met his friends.

_His friends…_ the thought amused him. After a three-decade slumber in his concealed world of grief, he'd met the man that had changed his life. He, with the help of many others, had taught Vincent to move on. They had forced him to believe that lingering in the past was dangerous, even if it was just memories. After thirty years in the coffin… that dark, secure place… he'd found friends. The first friends he had ever had. Yes, Lucrecia was a friend, but in a special way. She'd earned her own place in Vincent's heart. She had won it, and he had let her. But these friends were those he kept close, closer than he would keep to anyone he met.

Cloud. The man who convinced him to leave his dim situates. The man who had so easily induced Vincent that languishing in a coffin wasn't the solution for a broken heart. He discovered by means of Cloud (and his friends) that mending a broken heart isn't easy, and you certainly can't do it by yourself. Sure, there wasn't a day that went by when Vincent didn't think of Lucrecia. He loved her. He loved her with every bit of his heart, mind and soul. He had thought of millions of ways to try and bring her back, though he knew it was impossible. The woman he'd fallen in love with so many years ago had crumbled into nonexistence. The only place she subsisted was Vincent's mind, as his spirit.

But that day… over four years ago as of the day Vincent now sat in the booth near the window, he'd met Shelke, and on no friendly terms. The girl, only eighteen years of age, had willingly joined Deepground to be the illicit group's source of Dr. Lucrecia's once lost data. The only reason she left the group was because of them – Vincent, along with Reeve and Shalua, a member of the WRO and Shelke's long lost older sister. Not to mention she was 'no longer needed' after the Protomateria from Vincent's body was stolen.

But she _was_ needed, and after much convincing from Vincent, Reeve, and even Cid (though quite inadvertently), she believed it. Many times they told her that they were counting on her. Even though it confused the girl the first few times, she began to learn what it means to have someone fall back on you.

After weeks of looking into the mysteries of Lucrecia and Hojo's projects and experiments, Deepground's linchpins were razed, driven away by the power of Chaos. Vincent's last visit to Lucrecia was only a week ago, but the most meaningful one was the same day he'd last seen Shelke. They had stood on the cliff in front of Lucrecia's cave, and she had stubbornly stated that she didn't know why she had come to retrieve him from the cave. And that, for the first time in years, was when he had smiled at someone.

They made their way back to the bar, where Yuffie and Tifa were waiting. Cloud was out on a delivery, and was apparently to meet with Vincent later. He had had some important matters to discuss with him – he later talked with Cloud on his phone to gain knowledge of Cloud's intentions to propose to Tifa.

He had yet to do it though; Cid and Reno had called him, telling him that they had a high standard mission to complete, given by someone unknown to any who weren't involved with the assignment. In fact, the entire situation was kept secret from those who hadn't left. Cloud had assured them that they would be back soon. That was four years ago as well.

Shelke and Vincent stood at the doorway to the bar, and Vincent began to go inside. Shelke, however, stayed on the sidewalk, her eyes on the ground. Vincent stopped with one hand on the door, and looked over his shoulder at her. She wouldn't look at him; as if she was ashamed meet his locking gaze. Instead, she spoke to him, slowly and clearly, almost like the words she let loose were the last she'd ever say.

"Vincent Valentine, since the day we met, I've changed, and not by my own will entirely. You helped change me, Vincent. You were my way out of the obscurity that held me. Although you might not realize it, you've become an ingredient of importance in my life. I don't usually allow others to be so involved with my life as you have, Vincent, but once you started, I did not have much of a choice."

She paused there, allowing Vincent to interfere with anything he might have to say. He didn't, so she continued. "I have to leave, Vincent. There's something out there, something vital and ideal to my existence. I don't know where it is, though I'm almost sure what it is. Either way, I have to find it and discern if it is truly as essential as I believe it to be."

Shelke lifted her stare so she looked straight into Vincent's. He looked as deeply as he could into her gaze, but there was nothing written there. It was blank, and she was waiting for him to write something there on his own. He inwardly smirked. He didn't know this girl as well as Shalua might have, but he knew her well enough to know that she was well aware he would do no such thing. She was mildly taunting him, and he was getting amusement from it, if only slightly.

After what seemed like an eternity, he gave her a nod. It was an almost-understanding nod, a nod of entire value. She let the corners of her lips lift into a minor, yet quite meaningful smile. She turned to leave, and Vincent wanted to say something. Of course he did; who wouldn't? But as he did to so many people in his life, he kept silent. He watched her walk only five feet, and she stopped. Her head turned so it was nearly parallel with her shoulder, and her eyes almost met his.

"Goodbye, Vincent Valentine. I'll see you another day. Until then, I shall be in search of…" she smiled again. "My reason to live."

* * *

Before you review (if you choose to), I'd like to answer your question: **no**. There will be no ShelkexVincent pairing in this fanfiction. That's one more thing I'd like to state; if you like to jump to conclusions about _my_ writings, don't. Don't even bother commenting on it, even.

Another point: If you think someone is out of character (which I made sure that no one has been so far) or point out that this or that wouldn't have happened... I don't care. First of all, just because you alone out of the beyond thousands that own accounts on fanfiction happen to have a few thoughts here or there about my story does _not_ mean that they're entirely true. Secondly, this is a _fanfiction_. I'm allowed to write it anyway I wish to, and I'd like to do it without receiving insolent flames.

So, thanks for reading so far! Hopefully this will be one of the stories I get idea after idea for. I already have the next chapter's contents in mind, though I'm lost for building up after that. I do have ideas for what I'll write throughout the fanfiction, and I'll try to put in things that make sense for them.

Again, thank you for reading. If you actually read this far, I thank you furher. Have cookies.

-Scarlet


	2. AD: Chapter 1

**A/N**: I apologize that it took so long to update, but given that I don't exactly know how many people have read the first chapter, I think it's safe to say it doesn't matter. Still, maybe a bit of refreshment for the story will grab someone's attention.  
Enjoy.

* * *

A lot of people Vincent met didn't last. That didn't mean they died. In fact, Vincent didn't believe in death. The lifestream had its name for a reason, didn't it? Just like Shalua had mentioned… people don't die. They just return to the planet.

"But then, what could she be looking for?"

He didn't know whom he was talking to. Obviously Tifa and Yuffie couldn't hear him. It seemed to Vincent that Tifa had simply given him something to keep him occupied after entering the bar. She and Yuffie became abnormally juvenile when they were together, and they usually didn't let people – especially the ones they knew – bother them.

Vincent was eager to talk to one of them, however. To talk to _someone_, but not just anyone. Someone who would understand him as he spoke. Someone who could respond in full perceptiveness.

He stopped thinking – for once that day – and watched the two women. They were so… highly amusing. He had been there for several hours, hands folded on the table in front of him. Tifa continued to clean the tables and counter of the empty bar, while Yuffie sat at one of the stools and continuously ate the crackers that Vincent wrinkled his nose at. Vincent was fervent to get their attention. He cleared his throat, and quite loudly at that. Tifa didn't stop the circular motion she was doing with the rag in her hands on the table, but she glanced up at the man in front of her.

"Need something?" She gave a small concerned smile. Vincent lifted his chin a little.

"Do you have a minute?"

Tifa blinked and stood up straight, putting her hands on her hips. She tilted her head and gave Vincent a good look for a moment, then sighed and laughed.

"Well I'm not exactly busy, am I?" She looked at the rest of the room. Yuffie was practically sprawled over the bar. She was now onto the pretzels. Vincent nodded and motioned for Tifa to sit next to him. She threw the rag on Yuffie's head and giggled when Yuffie nearly fell out of her seat in surprise. Vincent watched Tifa as she slid into the booth next to him. He lowered his head to look in front of him again when she was settled.

"You think of Cloud often, don't you?"

Tifa's cheerful expression changed to a sad smile. She nodded and sighed. "More often than you think. Do _you_ think of him a lot?"

Vincent shrugged. "Once a day, at least. I think about several people. Ones that I see every day –" he looked at Tifa as he said this, making her smile "– and those that I never get to see anymore." Tifa gave a questioning look, but her eyes brightened in realization. He must mean one of three girls: Lucrecia, Shalua, or Shelke. It was very possible for him to see Lucrecia, but only visibly. Tifa knew he missed her, and she gave every ounce of sympathy that she could to Vincent, even though he hated it. She also knew he felt guilty about Shalua, especially after Yuffie had scolded him for not being able to save her.

But Shelke… Shelke, Tifa was unsure about. She didn't know why Vincent had become so interested in Shelke. She was almost positive she'd heard him say that Shelke reminded him of Lucrecia. Maybe that's why he'd taken such an interest in the girl. Every day he would come to the bar and sit in the exact spot where Shelke sat during her last day with them, but he'd never spoken about her. Tifa smiled a little and put a hand over Vincent's.

"Do you miss her?"

Vincent didn't move. It wasn't an odd question; he knew Tifa was perfectly capable of figuring out what went on in his head. She'd gotten quite good at it, actually. But how to answer her question, he had no idea. He couldn't; he didn't _know_ the answer. Honestly, he didn't know why he thought of Shelke so often. He knew the reason he'd spent personal time with her was because she kept him at ease, just as Lucrecia had been able to do. But he could think about Lucrecia any time he wanted. So why did he think about Shelke just as often? Vincent gave a long breath through his nose.

"I'm not sure. I… I think about her as often as I think about why I breathe." It was a lie, and he knew Tifa knew that. But Tifa would interrogate him about his thoughts, and he'd have no way of answering her. So in truth, he wasn't really lying. He was pretty much telling her he didn't want to talk about Shelke specifically. Tifa understood this immediately, and gave a small laugh.

"You're an interesting guy, Vince. You know that? Out of everyone I've met and everyone I've become friends with, you fascinate me the most." She squeezed his hand. "Are you okay, though? I worry about you, you know. You're so distant…" She stopped. That was dangerously close to the topic of his thoughts. Vincent caught this and turned his head to face her.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." He gave a short glance to the hand that was being held by Tifa's, then looked back at her. He waited a few seconds before squeezing her hand back. "Thank you, Tifa."

Tifa nodded, but didn't loosen her grip on Vincent's hand. She knew it'd be an odd sight for most – especially one of the kids – but she cared about Vincent. Yes, she loved Cloud; they'd grown on each other long ago and they were stuck that way. But she loved Vincent like a brother, and almost like a younger brother at that. She made sure she could look after him when she needed to, even though he didn't think he needed caring for. Either that or he just downright denied it.

She took the moment to its advantage and looked directly at Vincent's eyes. These were Vincent's mysteries. His emotions, his attitude, his past, his _life_… everything was hidden behind these incredible gems of scarlet. She subconsciously stroked Vincent's hand with her finger. It was exceptionally soft and gentle, and Vincent instantaneously became tense. He looked back at Tifa, who must not have realized what she was doing. Of course, she'd done this before – held his hands for his comfort, that is, and it always worked. But it made him uneasy when she started… _that_.

Vincent wasn't usually one for trust. He had unyielding reliance issues, and it happened because of Lucrecia. He meant that in the least offensive way possible, but it was true. He trusted her, and she broke it… unintentionally, but severely all the same.

But, knowing people like Tifa… that was what was cracking him. He was beginning to come out of the coffin all over again, and it was thanks to the people who loved him. The only thing he hated himself for was that he hardly showed the love in turn. It had never been something he was good at. Hell, the only emotion he was good at showing was rage. But no one could say he didn't try, and even though he did, it was always awkward anyway.

Just like now.

Vincent tried not to make any noises or motions that might suggest his discomfort. But damn the woman to hell, she had stress sensors that worked like magic, and she pulled away quickly. Vincent sighed apologetically and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry… that I'm like that. I don't mean to. I just… I suppose I think too much." He looked back at Tifa. "I've failed to treat you as affectionately as you treat me. I couldn't thank you more for you doing it, but it's difficult for me to return the favor." He looked in front of him nervously. "Assist me in doing so?"

Tifa blinked. He wanted her to help him… show affection? How strange… but that was entirely and understatement for the man she looked at now. She smiled brightly.

"Of course I'll help you, silly! Don't act so embarrassed! Come on, I'm done cleaning today, and I can close early." She jumped up and ran behind the bar. She grabbed the rag that was next to Yuffie's head. Speaking of which, the young ninja was still sprawled across the bar, her eyes closed and hand in the pretzel bowls. Tifa giggled and went to put up the rag. Vincent could swear he heard snoring noises.

When Tifa returned, she looked at Yuffie and smiled, shaking her head. Still determining how to wake the woman up, Vincent stood and walked over to the bar. He proceeded to jab Yuffie in her side with one of his claws, making her spring up and fall off the stool. Tifa burst into laughter. Even Vincent managed to offer an apologetic smile, as well as a contrite hand to help Yuffie get up. She only growled and grabbed Vincent's hand, pulling herself up.

She was still mumbling to herself – mostly attending the fact that she's not ticklish – when she walked out the door. Vincent and Tifa did the same soon after.

* * *

There was no better a place for a quiet talk than the top of Seventh Heaven, especially at night. It was quite cold, but neither minded it. It actually made it more comfortable. Vincent had kept his eyes on Tifa as they'd climbed up ladder after ladder to get to the rooftop. She was a fascinating woman, and just looking at her made him think deeply. Not about her, but just to think in general.

When they reached the top, they proceeded to sit on the very edge of the roof, their legs hanging over the side of the building. This made neither of them as overwrought as it would the next being.

Vincent wondered if he had truly brought the young woman outside to _talk_. Or, much less, to talk about what she thought he wanted to talk about.

_I suppose there's really nothing for me to say_, Vincent's mind spoke up. _Allow her to do all the talking. She's better at it._

Tifa was an expert at stargazing. The habitual expressions she got on her face, the way she swung her legs back and forth innocently, and the way she spoke as softly as the breeze that blew around them were things Vincent wondered if he could ever do. That, however, was supposedly the reason they were here. Vincent released a small breath, a cold, visible puff floating from his lips to the air surrounding him.

"You must have a secret. You're quite excellent at showing your care for others. I've attempted to, but it never works out the way it does for you." Vincent's head tilted so he looked at Tifa. "How do you do it?"

Tifa stared at Vincent for a moment, then laughed. "There is no secret! You just show the kind of love you would to your own child." She smiled brightly at him. "I know it's hard to think of precisely, but it's not like I have a kid either. Here, we'll role-play. I'll start, and you respond with what you think you should." She thought for a moment, and Vincent questioned her only with his expression. She didn't answer, however, only stared at the sky as she waited for an idea to come. Finally, her eyelids lifted.

"I've got it! Okay…" She cleared her throat. "Vincent… you can be peculiar sometimes, but you're an awesome friend… and, uh, a great gunman!" She gave another friendly smile. Vincent raised an eyebrow. She was trying too hard, but it couldn't hurt to act in response.

"Eh, thank you… you're excellent at fighting…" he paused for a moment, just to get some sort of reaction from Tifa. She twisted her lips a bit in a way that told Vincent to try again. He punched himself in his head. He was terrible at this. _Think, Vincent, think… what is it you like to hear from Tifa…_

He got it. Vincent took in a breath and continued. "And you're an amazing woman, full of life and care beyond which I've ever seen anyone else possess. You have a sort of charm that could capture the attention of the most ignorant people. Not to mention…" He smiled slightly. "You're one of my only friends, and one of the best of them at that."

Tifa stared at Vincent. She stared long and hard, her usually expressive eyes free of any emotion. Vincent gritted his teeth behind his closed lips and mentally slapped himself. He was sure he'd gone too far. Well, of course, that was what he assumed before he felt two very soft, sleeved arms wrapped around his neck. Tifa's side was pressed against his; the only way for her to hug him the way she was. Vincent was too surprised to do anything, but found the ability to hug the woman back.

"Oh, Vincent, did you really mean all that?" Tifa's voice was low and gentle, and Vincent could tell she was asking a very serious question. He nodded.

"Yes, Tifa. I did." He was about to pull away when he felt an odd movement from the woman next to him. It was kind of a jerk, but it was very light. Then Vincent's eyes widened as he realized what it was. _Tifa was crying_.

_Shit_, Vincent thought. _I've only just started with this… I'm terrible at it_. Hesitantly, he pulled back to look at Tifa, whose eyes had several shining silver spots in them from the tears they formed. Tifa laughed embarrassedly and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just got so caught up in the moment. I know that must have made you feel uncomfortable." Tifa leaned back with her palms on the concrete, staring at the sky again. Vincent followed her gaze.

"Don't worry about it." He lowered his head and let his eyes pass over everything below them. It was amazing how peaceful everything was at night. You'd think there'd be some movement _somewhere_.

"Vincent…"

Vincent's eyes darted from the ground below to Tifa's head, which was still tilted upwards. He waited until she turned her head a little in his direction.

"Could you do me a favor?" Vincent gave a single nod, not taking his eyes off Tifa. The woman smiled and stood up. "Could… could I see your claw?"

Vincent didn't move, trying to figure out what she meant by that. See it? But she saw it all the time. Unless she meant_ wear it_ instead of _see it_. He stood as well and faced Tifa.

"I… I suppose so, though I don't know why…" Tifa laughed and smiled brightly at Vincent.

"Because! I watch you fight with it all the time, and I've always wondered how it feels." She smiled even more when she saw Vincent taking off his claw. Not many had seen the hand under it, but there was nothing more than a gloved hand nonetheless, despite popular belief. Just because a soldier wears a helmet doesn't mean he doesn't have a head.

Tifa took the claw from him and slid it over her own arm. The weight of it surprised her; it was particularly light. It was rather loose, though, seeing as how her arm was slightly slimmer than Vincent's. She began examining the details of the fingers when the claw began to move on its own. The metal around her arm began shrinking, and she felt it cling tightly to her skin. These motions continued all the way down to her fingers, and when it was finally over Tifa's left arm was surrounded by what felt like another layer of cold skin.

Vincent's eyes were glued to Tifa's face, and he smiled at the fascination in Tifa's expression. She trailed her right set of fingers over the gauntlet again and again, as if savoring the feel of it. At last, she lifted her gaze to Vincent and returned the smile he was giving.

"Hey, Vincent… do you think I could… um… try it out?" Vincent blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, fight with it." Tifa scratched the back of her neck with her right hand. "If you'd rather I didn't, that's okay. I just wondered if I could take in what it really feels like."

Vincent stared at Tifa for a few seconds. He gave a short chuckle and lowered his head.

"I don't see why not."

Tifa's eyes brightened. "Really? Oh Vincent, you're the best!" She leapt forward and threw her arms around the man, careful not to injure her or Vincent. Vincent patted Tifa's back in turn, and they went to separate ends of the building.

Vincent allowed Tifa to practice by herself for a few minutes to adjust to the new feel. He watched as she sparred the air, performing practiced forms and moves he was used to watching. He'd actually come to start scrutinizing her movements, and often found himself looking out for flaws in what she was doing. But he never saw any.

Tifa finally froze, ending with a last claw-filled punch at the empty space in front of her. She straightened her body and looked up at Vincent. He waved the air, signaling he was ready. She nodded and took her beginning stance, bringing her arms up in front of her and tightening her hands into fists. Vincent took out Kitato – the sword Cloud had given him a few months ago, pointing out that Cerberus wasn't the proper weapon for close combat – and readied himself.

Tifa lunged forward at terrific speed and jumped a couple feet into the air. She came back down on her side, sliding at Vincent, attempting to sweep him. Vincent leapt over Tifa's body and landed in a crouched position behind her. Tifa swung her legs around behind her and used the momentum to come to her feet. Vincent brought Kitato to his side and, as he stood and turned around to his right, swung it around with him. Tifa jerked her arm up and grabbed the blade with her clawed hand, awed at the fact that she felt nothing. She pulled Kitato towards her, bringing Vincent along as well. She quickly let go of the sword and spun around Vincent so she was behind him. Vincent turned around to face her just as quickly, but she was gone.

He looked around several times, but she was nowhere in sight. _In sight…_ Vincent smirked and stayed in the same place he stood, but brought his leg back and kicked behind him. Tifa dodged his pointed shoe and grinned as she came into view in front of Vincent. The gunman came at Tifa again, bringing Kitato up with both hands at his shoulder. Tifa waited until the last minute, then brought one hand behind her and lowered herself into a backbend, bringing her feet up and kicking Vincent in the stomach. She flipped over, taking Vincent up and over her. She stood straight again and attacked once more, grabbing Vincent's neck from behind with her left hand. She stroked his skin with one of the pointed fingers, sending chills down his spine. Vincent looked over his shoulder.

"I guess you win."

Tifa smiled and let go of Vincent's neck, allowing him to turn around completely. She looked at the clawed arm, then back at Vincent.

"Thanks for letting me use it. That was really cool. But, um…" She turned her arm over, back and forth. "How the hell do you get it off?"

Vincent gave an amused smile and lifted a hand, sliding his fingertip inside the edge of the gauntlet. She felt a ring on the claw spin around her arm, and it loosened just enough for it to slide off her arm. Vincent took it and placed it on his own arm, and Tifa watched as it adjusted to the new size once again. Tifa shook her head and laughed.

"It must feel incredible to fight with such an amazing weapon."

Vincent looked at his arm for a while. _Amazing…_

"I suppose you could call it that."

* * *

**A/N**: Nope, no TifaxVincent either. They're just very close. I'm going to squeeze in a plot here somewhere, but for now I'm just going to write. I'm not sure what exactly, but an idea or two should come up sooner or later.


End file.
